Digital Squad II: Random times of Heroes
by Epsilon Diety
Summary: The Sequal Of Digital Squad. 6 months afterwards, Mario, Y.Link, Kirby and Piko buy out a Hotel just for Nintendo residents. The Four heroes go through whacky times along with other friends. More of A Nintendo Story than a Smash Story.


**Okay... Lets see... There are a lot of things I should say before you read...**

**1. This is sort of a sequal, Read the first Digital Squad first a little to get the idea**

**2. Reason why I started this was because I usually suck with staying to a plot for too long / and I also wanted to make a "Sitcom" Sort of story with ALOT of Nintendo charecters but with the 4 main heroes from the First story.**

**3. What happened after the first story was basically that Mario, Piko, Kirby and Link found the last piece of the gold shroom and sold it and bought a whole Hotel. This story takes place 6 months after that.**

**4. If you want to read a story like this, Its best to know a lot about Nintendo, Not just Smash, because there is going to be a WHOLE lot of Nintendo references.**

**5. I kind of wanted to do a normal story mode with out the Script mode, but wanted to stay with it for old times sake. So there will be lots of description**

**6. This story's genre is not just Humor (Even though thats the main thing) It will probably have a some Action, Mystery, Romance, Drama, and lots of other things. But mostly Humor.**

Anyways onto the story!

Digital Squad - The Random of Times of Heroes

01 Wrecking of Yoshi!

(At the Nintendo Hotel we find our main 4 heroes hanging out in the lobby. The Nintendo Hotel is a great place to be, 4 Stories High with a basement, Has lots of random yet nice places to go such as a Cafe, Arcade, Pool and lots of other places. Most of the Nintendo charecters stayed here. Best part of it was it was free for them. Right now we find Mario and Luigi argueing about something)

Mario: Listen! Tupac is not dead yet! Yoshi knows, He has proof!

Luigi: He is dead! Yoshi is just a stupid fan dragon of.. pac...

(Yoshi indeed loves his hip hop music and wants to convience everyone that Pac is still alive but Luigi does not think so. The 2 continue arguing on for a while until they finnally both agree just to kick Yoshi's ass later for starting the arguement. Yoshi, Who was watching the whole thing decides to "Bounce" before he gets "Murked")

Yoshi: Thats wild right there...

(Yoshi leaves to go to the lobby to see whats up in there. When he reaches the Lobby he see's Piko who is sitting down with his younger sister, Pikkary. He walks over to them)

Yoshi: Whats up my home Pikachus! Whats really good, B?

Piko: Well me kicking you in the head for talking like your black is good...

Yoshi: (Frowns) Ugh... Always hatin' on a Yoshi

(Pikkary looked at her older brother and sighed)

Pikkary: Why do you always have to be smart with people?

Yoshi: Cause, Piko is a playa hata, now im out (Walks over to the desk, A mushroom reatainer works here today) Can I get a siren sent to room H1?

(The mushroom retainer nodded before hitting a button on his computer)

(In Link's Room. He is watching "Dave Chappelle: Killing them softly" with Malon and Zelda)

Link and Malon: (Laughing) Sprinkle some crack on him! HA!

(Princess Zelda just simply stared at them)

Zelda: Its not that funny...

Malon: How can you not think thats funny?

Link: Yeah, Lighten up Zel!

Zelda: Are you trying to say i dont have a sense of humor?

Link: Wha-

(Links gets cut short as a loud Siren, red light and all, blairs threw the room)

Malon: What the!

Zelda: Whats going on!

Link: I dont know!

(Outside the room no sound is herd cause the doors are sound proof. Back inside)

Link: (Jumps towards the Alarm switch in slow motion and turns off the siren) Whew...

Malon: That was whacky...

Zelda: Indeed, I wonder how that happened?

Link: Hmm... (Sits back on the bed) I think i have an Idea on who did this. I'll be back

(Link left the room and headed to the elavator since he was on the 3rd floor. He got to the elevator and a dog walked out of it. It simply looked at Link and barked in a greeting way)

Link: (Twitches) Ugh... EVIL DOG! DIE! (Lunges at the dog with his Glided Sword and stabs the poor doggie which explodes somehow. Link gets blown back a bit but gets back up and brushes him self off as if nothing happened and goes in the elevator and presses Floor 1)

(Link hears an elevator styled song of Mario's theme song)

Link: Man... Mario is so over rated...

(He gets off the elevator and see's Marth)

Marth: Hey kid

Link: Hey skillet (Continues walking to look for who ever he is looking for)

(Link eventually gets to the Cafe and sits down at a table. He waits impatiently until a waitress who happens to be a Waddle Dee. Link asks for Romani Chetua and the waitress goes off to get the Milk like adult only drink. After Link gets the drink he puts it in his magic belt and pays for the drink. Link leaves the cafee and see's Anna)

Link: AH HA! (He picks up the little yellow Kirby and starts shaking her) TELL ME WHERE HE IS!

Anna: (Shocked and Confused) WHAT! WHO!

Link: You know who i am looking for!

Anna: No! I don't! Whats up with you, Link?

Link: WHERE IS KIRBY!

Anna: Uh... I dunno, Did you check our room?

Link: Oh... Good day then Anna... (Sets Anna down)

Anna: (Stares at Link) ... Your a psychologically challenged child, you know that right?

Link: Wha? Anyways gotta go! (Runs to Kirby's room)

(In Kirby's room)

Kirby: (Playing Smash Bros. Online) Yeah! Now what! Who's owning you! ME! Yeah tha- AW! A Spike? Where's yo game, ommigosh its falco HAX? Huh? Huh?

(Link burst threw the door)

Link: KIIIIIIIIR BEEEEEEEEE!

Kirby: Sup

Link: I KEEL YOU! (Lunges at Kirby)

Kirby: (Watches as Link comes at him in slow motion... He just stands there until he realizes he is about to get stabbed and screams) AHHHH! (Inhales Link and Exhales him) What do you want!

Link: You made siren go SCREACH!

Kirby: Uh... I got proof that Yoshi did it?

Link: Oh... Fo shizzle?

Kirby: Yeah! Uh... (Looks at a roll of tape) Here! (Gives it to Link)

Link: ... (Glares at Kirby) DO YOU THINK I AM YOU?

Kirby: (Whimpers) No... (Gets a real VIDEO tape) Here

Link: Oh...

Kirby: ...

Link: ...

Kirby: Now can you get the hell out of my room?

Link: Sure buddy!

(Link leaves to find Yoshi)

(1 hour later after asking, begging, abusing, and getting jumped by a hoard of kittens, Link finnally reaches Yoshi)

Link: Yes! Finnally! (Runs up to Yoshi) ... Uh... Hi Link!

Yoshi: ... Thats you...

Link: Yeah thats nice... I know i wanted to say something to you but i forgot now...

Yoshi: You mean the siren thing?

(And it all comes back to Link... His horrable memorys of the evil siren that has haunted him for the past 80 minutes. Link simply shuddered)

Link: Hehehehehehe...

Yoshi: You know G... You need help

Link: LIES! I HAVE PROOF! (Takes out the video that Kirby gave him as the "You got an Item" From Zelda plays. He puts it in a VCR and laughs) I GOT YOU NOW!

Yoshi: (Shrugs and looks at the TV and sees the teletubies) OH GOD MY EYES!

Link: Huh? Wait... This is a fake... NOES! KIRBS FOOLED ME!

Yoshi: Dur?

(Link silently sobbed... Yeah... Link lately has been having odd mood swings being that he caught Bipolio from a certain factory. Purin a fellow known Jigglypuff who always wore a blue bow on her head walked by and saw Link)

Purin: Great... Now what did you do, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yo, This kid is frontin'! He trippin' on some drugs, know what i mean?

Purin: (Sighs) Idiot! He got a mental disorder, You dumbass yoshi!

Yoshi: Oh! That explains why he happy one moment then pyscho the next

Purin: (Rolls her eyes) Whatever...

(Back in Kirbys room. Kirby is now watching TV waiting for Anna to get back)

Kirby: (Flipping threw the channels) Jeesh... Nothing on TV... (Falls asleep)

(5 minutes later Anna gets back. She walks over to Kirby who is asleep on his bed. She smiles down at him. Even though Kirby was... sorta odd she had to admit she loved him, He was always so nice to her. They been together for a while now and even went on an adventure together. She hopped on the bed that Kirby was on and kissed him on the cheek, Kirby suddenly jerked back and woke up)

Kirby: AHH! I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!

Anna: What! Shut up you!

Kirby: Oh its just you... Hey Ann, hows it going?

Anna: Today was weird...

Kirby: Same here. I was playing Smash and Link came in for no reason and stole one of my tapes! It was my favorite one!

Anna: So thats why he demanded to see you...

Kirby: I guess? (Thinks for a while) Hey Ann?

Anna: Yeah?

Kirby: Do you want to make babies?

(And suddenly there was an awkward silence in the room. Anna would feel offended if this was not Kirby, But since Kirby is not the brightest bananna in the box she could not help but to laugh)

Kirby: What?

Anna: Do you even know HOW to make babies?

Kirby: (Looks down at the floor) Uh... (Looks back at Anna who is laughing even louder) HEY! SHUT UP!

Anna: Anyways lets go down to the sky way

Kirby: What for?

Anna: Cause i said so! (Anna playfully punched Kirby)

Kirby: Ugh... Fine! But you owe me!

Anna: I'll give you a cookie when we get back

Kirby: Yay!

(They walk out the room and bump into Ness)

Ness: Hey People

Anna: Hey Ness

Ness: Do you know where Mario is? I gotta talk to him about something...

Kirby: I dunno... He could be... Then again I dunno

Ness: Hmm Alright... I'll check his room again. See you two later

(After Ness did PSI Teleport Kirby and Anna got to the Sky way. It was the perfect place to go at night time. Especially if you are with a loved one)

Anna: (Smiles as she looks out the glass. It always made her happy to go here, especially with Kirby)

(The two walked over to edge and sat down as they gazed out the glass. Anna snuggled against Kirby and thought about the time that they were on they're adventure and Kirby saved her life from Nightmare. Kirby was a little dull but he had a pure heart and had no evil intentions with in him. She knew that Kirby was the one she would want to be with for the rest of her life, even though they are both young they seem like they are destined to be together)

Anna: Kirby...

Kirby: Yeah?

Anna: I love you

Kirby: I love you too, Ann

(They both stared at the cresent moon for a while until Boo came outta no where)

Boo: Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na kiss the girl!

Kirby: What in Popstar! (Looks at Boo) You!

Anna: How long have you been there!

Boo: I was here before you both got here. I was on my way from my room to the pool. And when I saw you two (Starts to laugh) Well lets just say good luck on intercourse!

Kirby: ARGH! YOU CANT EVEN SWIM! YOUR A GHOST!

Boo: And your a puffball... Point?

Anna: Point is you need to get outta here!

Boo: No! The real point is... I got this on DVD! (Shows them a DVD)

Kirby: (Glares at Boo) Man! You are twisted!

Boo: Na... I just like to laugh at others misfortunes...

Anna: Thats not nice! What if you were to die tommo-... (Sighs) Nevermind...

Boo: Whats wrong mortal? Forgot i cant die? (Starts to roll around in the air laughing)

Kirby: You know what! F you! Imma leaving! Come on Anna!

Boo: Good luck shorty! (Laughs histarically)

Kirby: DONT MAKE ME CALL LUIGI!

Boo: (Stops laughing) ... Alright... your lucky this time, Anyways Yoshi told me to do this

Anna: ...Wow... He sure has been doing lots of mischief lately...

Kirby: Thats okay... We're gonna kick his $$ later anyways...

(Back down with Ness and The Mario Bros. all at the arcade. Mario and Ness are talking while Luigi is playing Whach a mole.)

Ness: Yeah I'm not to sure either but Jeff says that he has been Fing around with peeps for a while... We should put him down in his place

Mario: I don't know... Yoshi does not seem like the type of person to try to leave a porno of dogs in Jeff and Poo's VCR... Its kinda... scary...

Luigi: Well If you ask me, We'll all just (Smacks a mole withhis hammer) kick his ass later at dinner

Ness: Thats sounds logical...

(Luigi finnally gets done and looks at his score and Mario laughs since his score is still the highest. As Luigi is grumbling about random stuff Wario walks in)

Wario: Hey kids!

Mario: Ness is the only kid here... What do you want Wario!

Wario: Just came to told you that Bowser wants to see you about some S so go ahead and see what he wants.

Mario: Why would you know? You hate bowser too!

Wario: Cause he called me and demanded me to or he would steal my garlic again...

Luigi: Why doesn't he just call Mario himself?

Wario: Listen! I dont know alright? Now shut up and go find him!

Mario: Alright fine... Ness you coming?

Ness: Im gonna stay here and play some more stuff

Mario: Alright, come on Luigi

Luigi: Uh... Sorry but... No

Mario: ... I said come on you B!

Luigi: NO! F YOU!

Ness: (Gasps) How dare you say... F...

Mario: Shut the H up, Ness!

Luigi: Both of you Shut the L up!

(Everyone got Quiet...)

Wario: ... L? Thats gayer that it sounded at first...

Luigi: Laverne and Shirley is on! Gotta go!

Mario: Its not on yet...

Luigi: ... Uh... Daisy wants me?

Mario: She is hanging out with Peach...

Luigi: Hmm... Oh snap Tupac got shot! Im needed!

Mario: He... Wait a sec! You said he was dead!

Luigi: Uh... DAMN! You got lucky!

Mario: Its called skills!

Ness: ... Yeah.. Are you guys gonna leave?

Luigi: NEVAR! (Does the "Poke of Doom" AKA Foward Smash from Melee at Ness who flies back and hits an Arcade machine)

Ness: OW! YOU H! THAT FING HURT, YOU B! D!

(Everyones face except Ness of course had that :O look. Ness looked around and realized what he said and ran out the arcade. Mario and Luigi decided to leave then before peeps started to say "Things" about Luigi. Lets see what Fox is doing)

Falco: SHUT UP! YOUR JUST SAYING RANDOM WORDS NOW!

(Falco, Fox, Samus and Mr. Game and Watch were playing a game of FFA Pictionary. It was Game and Watches turn and Fox was just blurting out random words while Samus and Falco were trying to think of what it is. The word is: Monitor, and Game and Watch is not all that great with his Artistic skills)

Fox: A Box! An Owl! A Square man! A WTF! A shoe! A Landmaster! A kitty cat with no legs!

Samus: Fox!

Fox: Hi

Samus: ... Be quiet...

Fox: Jelous of my pimp skills...

Falco: You dont even have skills! Let alone pimp skills!

Fox: Hey! Shut up you!

Mr.GW: (Draws another rectangle next to the monitor with one button and another smaller rectangle next to it with lots of buttons and one arrow pointing to the monitor)

Fox: A Monitor!

Mr.GW: Finally! Jee Golly! Took you whipersnappers long enough!

Fox: Dont hate on my pimp skillz, gramps!

(Back in Piko's Room. Pikarry and Piko are playing Super Smash Bros. Melee, Both happen to pick Pikachu being that they are of the same race. Piko gets his Blue hat one, Since he wears that ALOT, and Pikkary gets the red one since she likes red)

Piko: They always under rate Pikachu in this game... (Shakes his head) Only if they knew how great us Pikachus were...

Pikkary: Don't worry, We're popular in Japan! (She smiles optimistically which contrast greatly from her brothers pessimistic attitude)

(After playing for an hour they decide to see what some other people are up to, They walk out and head over to the warp pipe room)

Piko: Tommorow I shall teach you about wave dashing!

Pikkary: That sounds cool! One day I want to be good enough to enter the tournaments, just like you!

(Piko smiles down at his younger sister, when ever he is with her its like his attitude changes. She always makes him happy and is probably his one joy in life, and one thing that he likes a lot about Pikkary is the fact that she looks up to him. They get to a door that says "No Pokemon". Piko simply smirks and Pikkary tilts her head in curiosity and they look at each other)

Pikkary: Why would they make a sign like that, Bro?

Piko: So two Pikachus like us would come in and... Uh... Help me out here...

Pikkary: Break stuff?

Piko: What? Then lets go ahead. (He says as he sends electricity to the door causing it to fall down and explode)

Pikkary: Was...Was that really necessary?

Piko: I doubt it... But who cares! Lets own these Anti-Pokemon peoples!

Pikkary: Yeah! Lets rock this place!

(The two Pikachus look in and hear the WindMill Music from Zelda: Ocarina of Time, They look around confused wondering why this would be playing here so they walk in and see a Arabic boy drinking fine spine pine wine from the mines)

Piko: WHAT THE HELL!

Pikkary: That makes no sense...

(They decide to get out of there quickly, As they do they hear/feel an explosion and are blown into the hall wall)

Pikkary: Ugh... Thats why I hate all this terrorist stuff...

Piko: That... was... odd... Hey! What the! (Looks at a note that says "OWNED!" With a Yoshi foot print) ARGH!

(Back to where Yoshi is)

Yoshi: Lets see... I got Mario, Luigi, Jeff, Poo, Kirby, Anna, Piko and Link so far... Who's next... Ah! Yes! I know exactly who to get!

(Back at Link's Room)

Malon: We gotta warn them, Fairy Boy!

Link: Uh... I don't wanna! You and Zelda can do it...

Zelda: No! Your coming with us!

Link: No!

Zelda: I said yes! And thats coming from the princess of your kingdom! Now if you don't get yo-

Link: Okay Fine!

Malon: Now... If i'm right he should be going after Peach next!

Link: Whys that?

Malon: Look! I just know this kind of stuff, Okay?

Link: Whatever...

Zelda: Well lets go

(The 3 head off to go find Peach and Daisy. Now lets see what the 2 are doing)

Peach: I don't know about this Daisy... (They were both playing mini-golf in a courtyard outside hotel, Still in the hotel area though)

Daisy: Come on! It wont be that hard! (Like always said... Easier said than done. Peach had to get her ball in with one stroke against ALOT of obstacles. Daisy was trying to help her out get past this but there was not much you could do in this type of situation) If you get this you get 200 from me! (Daisy said hoping that it would encourage her... but not make it)

Peach: Okay... I got an idea (She closes her eyes and breathes in the air around her and opens her eyes up and looks at the hole) Okay (She swings back her putter and hits the b-)

Yoshi: (Pops out of no where) MARIO IS HAVING AN AFAIR!

Peach: (Whacks the ball) WHAT?

Yoshi: Oh sorry I was just reading a book, cuz...

(Then Malon, Link and Zelda get there yelling wait, and stops infront of Daisy, Peach and Yoshi)

Daisy: Uh... I think you guys are late... (She sighs of relief and glances at Peach who is redder than the Red Fire Kart)

Zelda: .. Uh... Peach?

Peach: ... That... little... (Twitches) BASTARD! I COULD OF HAD 200!

Malon: 200?

Daisy: Me and Peach kinda bet who would win this game

Link: 200?

Daisy: Yeah...

Yoshi: 200?

Zelda: Whats wrong with that?

Malon, Yoshi and Link: 200?

(The three princesses look at the two Hylians and Yoshi)

Yoshi: Yeah so... (Looks at Peach and laughs) HA! YOU LOST 200! LMAOOMGLOLROFL

Link: ... What the... Is... he using... Is he using Internet talk?

Zelda: I... I think so...

Peach: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Yoshi: Oh really? Who's gonna do that? 4 shortys and a kid? HA! (Gets shot by an arrow in the foot) OW! What the hell, Link!

Link: Huh? Was not me?

Malon: (Puts her bow away and giggles) Oh sorry

Link: ... I thought... Only Romani... used the bow...

Malon: Who are you talking about, Fairy boy?

Yoshi: (Holding his foot) Ow! Damn that hurts! Why would you!

Malon: Ask Peach that...

Peach: DIE! (Smacks Yoshi with the putter and he goes flying some where VERY far)

Daisy: Another job well done?

Zelda: Indeed

(Yoshi ends up where Piko and Pikkary are, Which is still outside the "Anti Pokemon room". Lets just say that Piko and Pikkary were rather pissed and had faces like :( )

Piko: YOU!

Pikkary: WE KEEL YOU!

Yoshi: Uh... Come on guys... It was all in the name of fun?

Piko: NEVAR!

(Yoshi goes flying yet again from an electrical explosion and lands next to Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo)

Ness: Well well well... If its not Yoshi!

Jeff: Lets kick his ass!

Yoshi: ... Shi-

(Once again Yoshi goes flying from lots of random PSI and random gun blasts. He ends up in next to Kirby and Anna)

Kirby: What the! YOSHI!

Yoshi: (Gets up incrediblily slow due to all the pain he is in) Ugh... Hi...

Anna: (She simply gets out a parasol/umbrella) Hello indeed

Kirby: (Gets out a Hammer) Lets play a game of "Whack a Yoshi"

Yoshi: MUH! (Goes flying again after 2 minutes of being beaten to a pulp. He ends up in a Lava Pool inside of Bowser's office where Bowser, Mario, Wario and Luigi are. Yoshi jumps out of the pool screaming)

Bowser: Yoshi! How dare you interrupt out meeting! Now you will suffer with sulfur without any suphur tonight!

(By that time everyone ended up getting there that already kicked Yoshi's arse. Yoshi stared at Bowser with a Oo look and went to say a word but was cut short by a nice dose of flame from Bowser. Yoshi laid there fried to a crisp)

Yoshi: U...Ugh... I hate... you guys...

(Luigi looked around and without an expression said)

Luigi: I love you guys...

(Everyone stared at him with the same non expression)

Luigi: Meh, Screw you guys...

Mario: Whatever, Bro... Alf is on... I'll be back in a little bit

Link: Who?

(Everyone had little WTF? and OMG! Bubbles popping up over they're heads)

Link: Uh... Sorry?

(And after that... Link was the next victim)

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: No I don't have ANYTHING against Yoshi, But I like him a lot to be the "Wanna be a thug" Type of person and Mischevious.**


End file.
